Come Back
by Jayk17
Summary: 5 years after Papillion was defeated everything changed. Can she bring her life back together or will it just go on from where she has it at now? Stay tuned to find out.
1. Chapter 1

As I looked at the 5 year old little girl in my arms as I carried her to bed I couldn't help but think about him. She had his blonde hair and my blue eyes. He didn't know about her though. Her name's Varya Rose Lane. Lane is our new last name. I couldn't keep Dupain-Cheng when it reminded me to much of who I lost that day. The day Papillion came to fight is the day my parents died and the day Nino and Alya went missing I also found out I was pregnant with Varya. I didn't find out about their deaths until after we defeated Papillion. We found out it was Gabriel Agreste and Adrien needed to knew I had to deal with my parents deaths but I knew he needed to process the things his father did. That was 5 years ago and he never came back. He never called or texted. I was left a single mother at the age of 18. Now I'm 26 and I wouldn't change my life for anything. I let the pigtails go and let my hair grow down to my butt.

I'm the CEO of Lane industries which is home of Lane Fusion. Lane Fusion is my clothing stores. I have over 1 billion all over the world. Tomorrow me and Varya are moving to the US. We're moving to Los Angeles California, that's where she's starting kindergarten and where my business is being ran. I couldn't stay here anymore. Being here hurt a lot but being here for more than 5 years is worse. She asked me about him all the time and I never knew what to say. As I placed her on our bed she rolled over and curled into a ball like Tikki would.

Tikki had to leave, but she said she would come back and I was just waiting till she does. Like I have been for Adrien but there was no way I'd ever see him again unless I call but that's not going to happen because I promised and unlike some people I keep my promises.

The next morning I woke up at 4 o'clock and got ready. After getting ready I walked over to the bed we had made out of blankets and woke her up.

"Baby it's time to get up. We leave for the airport in 30 minutes. Go get dressed." I said as she sat up

"Okay mommy" she said getting up and running to get her clothes.

"When we land we'll get you signed up for kindergarten which starts tomorrow and then we'll go to the park okay baby" I called down the hall.

"Okay mommy" she yelled back. 10 hours later we have finally landed and were getting off the plane. It was now 2 o'clock in the afternoon which lucky for me I made an appointment with the school at 3 so I had an hour to get to our newly owned house and get to the school just on time. As we drove to the house Varya couldn't stop staring out the window.

When we arrived she ran out the door so fast. When we got in everything was set up, all the boxes were unpacked and it was all because of the guys. After Adrien left me and Chloe put our feud aside and became like sisters. Chloe and Nathaniel ended up together and him, Kim, Max and Ivan all helped unpack all my stuff. Over the years they all moved here so I decided to bring Varya here before she started school. We were going to meet Chloe, Nathaniel and Chris after I took her to the park for dinner.

"Hurry Rya we need to get to the school." I called and she ran down the stairs

"I'm ready mom" she said grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the door. She had on some tights and black tank top. Handmade by me.

"Hold on baby I got to get the keys to your favorite car. The Ferrari" I said walking towards the garage.

"Yes!" she scream running through the hall and into the garage. I followed her into the garage grabbed the keys, buckled her into her seat in the back and then got in. About five minutes later we arrived at the school and when we entered it, it was breathtaking beautiful. It was a really nice school and I was glad I got her into it.

"Ah please take a seat" said the Principals assistant as we entered his office.. "He'll be with you in a second." We sat down and she was just looking around the room.

"Mom I like this school. I'm glad we moved here" she said smiling.

"Me too baby" I said looking at her with a smile.

"Ms. Lane he's ready to see you" his assistant said and we entered into his actual office.

"Ah Ms. Lane, when we got a call from your assistant we were surprised. Never in a million years did we ever think that you would want your daughter to come here out of all the schools in the world." he said as we entered and sat down.

"Well I researched this school because a very close friend of mine has a son that comes here and he loves it even though it hasn't started yet."I said "Plus it's an amazing school and I love it already." I finished signing her up and we headed to the park that was just a couple minutes away.

I was currently sitting on a bench watching Varya as someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Miss you cannot sit here. The parents are getting worried"

"I'm sorry you must have me confused with someone else." I said and then turned away.

"No, I'm certain it's you." he said walking in front of me.

" Please leave me be" I said in my American accent. I had perfected it over the years and taught it to Varya instead of french.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Marin Lane" I said without hesitation. "I'm not scaring anyone."

"I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you somehow?" he said looking guilty.

"No thank you, I'll be really busy for the next couple of days." I lied hoping he wouldn't catch on.

"Come on. I feel horrible about accusing you of lying to me." He said and I couldn't deny him, he looked really cute.

"Fine, coffee that's it." I said giving a small smile.

"Oh by the way it's really creepy to stare at children." he said with a smile. "Just letting you know for the future. Detective Vano" he said showing his badge.

"Mommy are we leaving" Varya asked as she ran up to me and I looked back at him.

"I was watching my daughter. Next time tell those parents if they want their kids to get taken then by all means but this is my baby girl so" I said.

"So there'll be a next time?" he asked with a sexy smile.

"Maybe" was all I said then i walked away. It wasn't a date right? I couldn't go on a date with him. Adrien was my one true love but he never came back to me. Could I fall in love again? Could I forget him? All these questions I was asking myself hurt so much. I didn't want to forget him, I didn't want to love another man. I fell in love with Adrien when we were in high school. When I found out he was Chat, my partner in Crime I was so happy because I fell in love with him too. But I had to say goodby to both of them and I didn't want to love someone else ever again. We had made it to Chloe's doorstep when she asked me something

"Mommy why don't you ever talk about daddy?" she asked and that pulled me out of my thoughts.

"What do you want to know?" I asked. It was time she learned something about him.

"What was he like?" she asked.

"Your daddy was the most loving person I knew. He loved me so much that he risked his life for me. He didn't want anyone to hurt me but he got hurt. Emotionally and he needed time away. His daddy was a bad man and he's paying for his mistakes. Your daddy would have loved you so much baby girl." I said kneeling down to face her at eye level.

"Is he going to come back?" she asked and I didn't know what to say.

"Your daddy is still hurt and we don't know when he'll get better." a voice said and when I looked up Chloe was standing there.

"Auntie Chloe!" Varya said running over to her.

"Go play with Chris he's upstairs" she said.

"Hey Chlo" I said as I watched Varya walk away.

"He'll call when he's ready." she said hugging me.

"It's been 5 years, I lost my parents and my best friend all at the same time he found out his father was evil. I got through the pain of losing them and him. Gabriel can redeem himself, I can't get my parents back and I don't know what happened to Alya. For all I know she could be dead right now. Him too." I said hugging her back as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Don't be like that Mar, she's out there somewhere and we will continue to look for her and he'll show up sooner or later.

"I met a guy and he asked me on a sorta date. I didnt want to say yes but he kept asking so I said yes. I can't go on a date. I feel horrible." I said looking at her.

"Mari, it's been 5 years since you've been on a date. I think it's time. It's okay to want to go on a date with someone. He was your boyfriend but that was all." she said.

"He was my first love. He was my partner in Crime and he asked me to marry him. We were going to tell everyone but then it all happened and he left." I said looking down.

* * *

I'm so sorry about my other two stories. I will continue them so please just stay tuned. After I got sick a lot happened and I didnt have time to write but now I do. So please stay tuned for this new story and my two previous ones. Thanks loves.

Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chloe asked.

"How could I? He was my life. When he proposed I was so happy. We were gonna have the family we talked about. We were gonna be happy. But when I said yes we heard screaming, that's when it all happened. He found out about Gabriel and he left, I went through so much pain in one day that I thought I would have lost her. She's my baby girl and I almost lost her because of him. We're supposed to help each other through the hard times. I could've helped him through it and he could have been here but he left and never came back.

He made me fear for my daughter's life and I never wanted to remember that but every time I close my eyes I see it over and over again. Him leaving me, my parents dying because I couldn't save them and Alya and Nino. They vanished into thin air like they never existed.

I've searched for them every night, walking the streets hoping I don't see their bodies. Hoping their safe and wishing for some sign that they are." I cried looking at her.

"We'll find them Mar, just prey they're safe and pray for them to return" she said pulling me into a hug again.

"I am" I said pulling away once again "So what's the plan?"

"I met another mother at the school the other day and I invited her and her son over and she asked if she could bring a plus one and I said yes. It's kind of today" she said looking at me innocently.

"I can come back tomorrow" I said but she shook her head.

"No, it'd be good to meet another mother and let Varya meet another classmate." she said with a huge grin. "Plus you need to call that defective guy. I think it's time" she said as we walked into her house.

'I know it's time' I said in my head but all I did was nod my head yes. So of course she made me call him.

It was on the third ring when he picked up. "This is Jason" he said.

"Hey it Marin from the park. You know earlier today well my friend told me to call you and invite you over for dinner" I said " I feel like I'm back in high school Chloe" I said covering the speaker.

"Yeah sure i'd love to but are we still on for coffee?" he asked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah we're still on for coffee." I said and I could practically hear his cheering. I gave him the address and he said he'd be here in a couple minutes. About 10 minutes later as I was helping Nathaniel set the table the doorbell rang. "I got it Chlo!" I yelled as I headed for the door.

As I opened the door I was greeted by a woman with burgundy hair a little boy with blonde hair and a man that happened to have blonde hair as well. The little boy was no older than Varya and the woman was clinging to the man as if he'd leave her. She had pale blue eyes and he had emerald green eyes and that scared me. The man also looked a little panicked. The little boy was just standing there smiling holding a flower bouquet.

"I'm sorry do we have the wrong house?" the woman asked.

"Ember right?" I asked and she nodded. "No you have the right house. I just moved here from Paris. Chloe has been my one of my best friends for a very long time now."

"Oh I should have known from your accent. Ember Crawford this is my son Wes and Adrien" she answered and once she did my heart stopped. It was him and he was with another woman and for all I knew the little boy could be his.

"Marin. Marin Lane" I answered and the color drained from Ember's face.

"As in The Marin Lane?" she asked getting super excited.

"Wes you can go on up the kids are just playing" I said bending down to look him in the eyes. "And yeah that Marin Lane."

"Oh my goodness you are my idol. I love your clothing brand and I love how you did all of this before you turned 30!" she said. I invited them in and then went upstairs to find Chole.

"He's downstairs!" I whispered starting to cry. She was in the bathroom putting on makeup as I stood there.

"Go talk to him. Don't leave him hanging" she said back.

"No not Jason. Him. He's downstairs. He was her plus one" I said and the tears were just flowing now.

"Well they're just friends" Chloe said looking at me.

"She brought him with her to a dinner" I said and Chloe wrapped me up in her arms. "I think Wes could be his son. I don't know what to do Chloe."

"Just go down there and introduce Varya to them. We'll find out what to do later" she said giving me a smile.

"Okay I just need to freshen up i'll be down in a minute" I said and she nodded and walked away.

As I was digging for some wipes I heard the all too familiar voice of Plagg, "Mari? How?"

I turned to face the little black cat. "How what? How did I survive. I let him go. I knew he needed to heal but he never came back. I was a broken mess." I cried.

"You were a broken mess?" he hissed. "Adrien's father is in prison for life!"

"Your right. He can go visit Gabriel whenever he wants to. I can only go to my parent's graves. Gabriel killed them in cold blood. Alya and Nino have been missing since the fight. Then there's Varya. So you tell me again if I'm not a broken mess." I hissed right back at him.

"Varya?" he asked.

"My daughter. Oh and the other thing is, the person I waited for, for five years is currently with another woman after he proposed to me" I said showing him the ring. "I should get down there" I said and I heard the doorbell ring.

"Where's Tikki?"he asked

"She left five years ago and may never come back" I answered before walking out of the room. My makeup was fixed it was just me who was a mess.

As I walked down the stairs I saw that Chloe hadn't opened the door she was catching up with Adrian. As I opened the door it was Jason on the other side. He had brought Chloe flowers and was dressed real nice. "Sorry I'm so late, hope you didn't start without me."

"No problem, come in" I said stepping aside. He came in and we went into the dining area. He sat down when Chloe asked me and Adrien to help her in the kitchen. "Come on Chloe, don't make me be in the same room as him. We were supposed to be getting married."

"You'll do fine Mar. I'll be in there with you" she said as we entered the kitchen.

"Chlo we have a situation" Nathaniel yelled and she left. So much for being with me.

"How do you know Chloe?" He asked. I thought he would have recognized me from my hair but he didn't.

"We went to the same college" I answered. "How do you know her? You don't sound like you're from Paris."

"I must've lost my accent, we've known each other since were were young. My father knew her father" he answered.

" Mayor Bourgeois, he can be a, a little" I began but he interrupted.

"Unbearable" he finished.

"Exactly" I said laughing. "So how did you meet Ember?"

"I work at the school, I'm the assistant principal. When she brought Wes in I introduced them to Chloe" he answered

"Oh he's not your son?"

"Noo" he said laughing.

"Are you two dating?" I asked.

"No, I lost my fiance five years ago and I don't think I'll ever date again" he answered and my heart stopped.

"What?" Was all I could get out.

"I found out that her and her parents were killed in an accident, I never found out who was the cause but I couldn't stay in Paris anymore" he said "It reminded me too much of what I had lost."

As I stood there replaying those words through my head something caught me off guard. 'When she brought Wes in I introduced them to Chloe'. Chloe knew all along that he was okay and she knew where he was. I walked into the dining room to see Chloe and Nath showing people to their seats.

"How long Chloe?" I questioned still a little dazed.

"How long what M?" She asked only pissing me off more.

"How long did you know where he was!" I yelled and they all jumped.

"Mama? Please don't turn into the bad lady again" Rya said as she hugged my leg.

"Buggy, take Chris and Wes upstairs and don't come down no matter what. Okay?" I said bending down to her level. I could see the sadness in her eyes but she grabbed Wes and Chris and they disappeared through the door.

"What's going on?" Ember and Jason said in sync. "Chlo, how long?" I hissed standing back up

"A couple of days after he left" she said really low.

"You kept my daughter from knowing her father!" I yelled again and she flinched.

"Mar please" she said hiding behind Nath.

"Why Chloe!" I scream.

"If you were gone he would finally love me" she said beginning to cry. "That was before we became friends."

"Did Nath know?" I questioned. "Was it a deal you two made? If you act happy together then break us up you could have him and Nath could have me!"

"M please it was mistake, we both felt guilty" she cried.

"Really, you knew he was coming over and made me bring some guy I just met in case he did recognize me and tried to make it look like I had moved on and had a kid from someone else. How Chloe, I thought our feud had finally met its match but I was wrong. I was so wrong, but not only did you drag Nathaniel into this but Chris, Varya, Alya and Nino" I cried.

"Mar please that was before I fell in love with Nath, and I didnt know he was coming I swear" she cried.

"You still made me bring Jason and you hid it for five years" I exclaimed. Adrien was about to say something when Rya walked back into the dining room.

"Bug what did I say" I said once again bending down to her level.

"Not to come downstairs no matter what, but mama there is someone here for you" she whispered so only I heard.

"I'll deal with you two later. Jason I'm very sorry but I can't go out with you" I said looking from Chloe to Jason.

"Why?" he said furrowing his eyebrows.

"Because I never stopped loving my fiance" I answered before walking out of the dining room with Varya.

"Who are you?" Adrien asked bursting through the dining room door. "How do you know my best friend and his girlfriend?"

"The same way I know Chloe and Nath, we went to school together. Now if you'll excuse me" she said walking into the living room to see a little red figure sitting on the mantle. The big of blue eyes that looked at Mari were so familiar and comforting. "Tikki?"

 _ **Hi guys. Sorry I've been so absent lately but I'm going to try my very best to post at least weekly.. If i cannot uphold I will let you guys know! Please don't give up hope on me! I love you all!**_


End file.
